darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Vermillion
Processing....Processing...Activating Battle Mode....Mission....Annihilate all life forms, who defy the law of Chaos Noel Vermillion is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post. She is a playable character and the main heroine in the BlazBlue series. She is the Main Heroine of the BlazBlue Series. She is a Murakumo Unit and her true form is known as Mu-12. In Beyond Light and Darkness she is one of the Major Antagonists of the series and one of the Wives of the Dark Emperor. Noel acts much like her true form but has a split-personality now. Appearance Noel is a young girl with long back length blonde hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a NOL blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. As a clone of Saya, Noel shares her physical appearance When she was adopted by the Vermillion family, she had her hair cut short and wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes. However in Amane's Astral Heat, she is shown wearing red tie, and blue skirt. When she was in the Military Academy, she had slightly shoulder-length hair and wore the standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. In Chronophantasma, Noel dons a whole new outfit somewhat similar to her original outfit but doing away with the sleeves, replacing it with a collared cloth and no sleeves, leaving only a pair of white gloves. She now wears two large holsters on her back, which house Bolverk. She has also done away with her beret, letting her long hair flow freely with the addition of a blue-colored hairpiece. She has some features that resemble Mu. As Mu-12, Being Noel's true form, Mu's physical appearance remains the same, with the exception of her eyes having changed to a soulless blue featuring tiny pupils, and her long blond hair with a distinct fray. Outside of combat, her outfit is similar to Nu's, but with a more elaborate and advanced design, featuring lights, thigh-high toeless socks, and blue nail polish on her hands and feet. She wears an armored headplate featuring long horns like Hakumen's. When in battle, she dons armor similar to Nu and Lambda with the same general design and floating blades. However, unlike the former two, her armor shows off much of her skin, retaining little of Noel's NOL outfit, which seems to have disintegrated. It also features large pauldrons that contain what appear to be her Azure Grimoire. Interestingly, her pauldrons bear a striking resemblance to the pauldrons of Hakumen's armor, except with extensions for the Azure Grimoire. As a child, she was wearing a blue experimental robe. Her hair retains the distinct fray. This version is also seen when Mu is affected by Amane's Astral Heat. In Chronophantasma, as Noel is now in full control of her powers, Mu no longer has blank and lifeless pupils, her blue eyes are no longer dulled, and now have definition. Personality Noel is the definition of the "shrinking violet" archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Noel is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat breasts. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Tsubaki and Makoto's friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. All of this changes when she is reverted into her true form: Mu-12. While in her normal form she is the definition of a "shrinking violet", but as her true form: Mu-12 is completely the opposite: she becomes emotionless, and wants the world to be destroyed. She only acts based on Terumi's orders, and she believes that the world "hates her", and is filled with nothing but lies. However, after Noel gained control over her powers and transformation into Mu, she now retains her normal personality and emotions when in Mu's form. Upon transforming willingly, Noel noticeably becomes more "in control" of her emotions, as opposed to when she felt as though she blacked out when fighting using Bolverk. She is also shown to be more confident and outspoken. In Chronophantasma, the experiences Noel has gone through have caused her to develop a new level of self-confidence and a determination to protect her friends. In BLAD Noel has a more evil personality and she has a split personality disorder a mixture of her true form and normal form but is still maintains some of her traits from BlazBlue. Noel appears as a Emotionless individual rarely showing any signs of emotion in or out of combat, usually addressing her enemies in a cold and emotionless matter like a Android. She usually says things as if she analyze them beforehand. Her expression usually stays the same never showing any form of smile or anger or even in her tones, she refers to herself as a Perfect Being for unknown reasons, many believe its because she is incapable of pain or death otherwise believe its because she is a wife to the Dark Lord. Due to her emotionless personality she doesn't seem to care about anything or the fate of others just cares about her "Mission", "Assignment", or "Objective" and will carry them out without hesitation. She will often say Affirmative to agree with a Order given to her by her Husband such as if she was task to eliminate her former friend Makoto or Carl, and she would not show any hesitation in doing so. She will say Negative when something such as elimination of NOL was ordered by Hazama, as she will not obey anyone but her Love or one of her co-wives of Terrantos. Noel also desires the entire Omniverse to be either destroyed or conquered by her Husband, seeing the omniverse as imperfect and acts mostly on her Husband orders. She believes everything and everyone hates her, her sisters-in-laws, her children, step-children, and her husband so she desires to remake the world in her own image by completely destroying it then remaking the omniverse, even in her emotionless state this is shown is a Nihilist act of cruelty and denial of existence. Noel in her normal personality can be seen as her normal good self, making her seem shy, clumsy, and gets worked up over the small things such as her love for Terrantos or her children or even her flat chest (before they become busty over 800 years). But Underneath this shows Noel's second Personality due to her personality disorder of: Emotionless and her other personality, as some call it. Noel is shown to be arrogant and Extremely Cruel, She is shown to believe that no mere human or mortal could even lay a single scratch on her even to a point she calls them "Ants" or "Maggots", she believes that she is completely immortal and that no one can possibly harm her. She even boasts about her abilities as a Murakumo saying no matter what one can do they can not possibly beat the Divine Blade. Noel's Cruelty almost rivals Hazama's as she is cruel to even her once call friends of the Heroes, as she shows no signs of sympathy or remorse for Bang Shishigami, Carl Clover, Makoto Nanaya, and Ragna the Bloodege. Noel uses her power to make her old friends suffer anyway possible such as tormenting Makoto about how much of a freak she was to others even to Noel herself, or how worthless Carl is and delusional stating how he cannot accept the fact that his so called "Sister" is nothing more then the Nox Nyctores: Nirvana, which he still denies only for Noel to burst out laughing because of his delusions she believes he is nothing more then a spec of dirt who cannot realize its place on the ground. Noel also lies to enemies about something they want to hear, to use them to her advantage such as telling Carl the Truth about Relius Clover just so he will fight Relius so she can kill Carl when he least expects it. Due to her manipulative nature, she enjoys manipulating her foes and sometimes her allies to do what she wants them to do. Noel onced manipulated Ragna to go to a village where, Trish was fighting Rachel but onced there Rachel was gone but Trish's dead boy laid at his feet. Noel then appears and says "Ragna! You damm traitor...I told you guys he was planning on betraying us!" showing Noel not only was posing as a Godstrike Member but she also framed Ragna for the murder of Trish much to her enjoyment. She will manipulate anyone if it means coming closer to Omniversal Domination, even it means the destruction of a few worlds to do so. Noel despite her cruelty, arrogance, and manipulative nature, tends to be sensitive when someone in Shadowblood picks on her often going to her husband crying and telling him what happened, he then helps her calm down and tells her not to worry about it too much, this shows Noel despite her evil nature is kind of sensitive to being picked on but relies on her Husband to help her feel better but she is also quite clumsy as well often tripping over wires in her husband's lab only to be caught by him which causes her to blush extremely, and she is also quite quiet usually when around him as well, preferring not to speak. Noel is also a Power-Hungry Individual, desiring the Power of the Observers so not only so she can destroy Takamagahara but to become a God, believing by becoming a God-Like-Muramkumo Unit she will be completely untouchable and Indestructible. She desires absolute power and will do whatever it takes to gain power, even if means enslaving all of Mankind or destroying a entire planet to do so. Noel once even stole the Chaos Emeralds just to satisfied her thirst for power, as she slowly devoured them afterwards before consuming the Master Emerald. Noel Thirst for Power also causes her to become Mad at points as she desired even more power at some point she started go into a Insane and Pyschotic personality but broke out of it shortly as her husband appeared. Noel is also a Nihilist as she despises all of existence that opposes her Husband and wants to see it all destroyed so she and him and her sisters-in-laws can remake the entire omniverse in his own twisted image. Noel also enjoys the Destruction and death of others as she even destroyed a entire empire just for the sake of destruction and her enjoyment. She also enjoys killing people as she killed a young boy's parents in front of his very eyes by stabbing them in their chest before poking their eyes out and ripping them half, showing her to be very brutal and cruel about making other suffer, showing a Hint of Sadism in her actions as she licks her lips the moment she sees the boy scream and licks the blood off her fingers as well. Noel is also a very ruthless woman showing no mercy in her actions, as she grabbed a old man by the neck before snapping it or will kick someone repeatedly until they bleed to death and she will break a man's jaw just for a simple question or insult. She even ripped a woman's heart out just because she looked at Noel wrong showing Noel does not take it kindly if she is looked at like a freak. Noel is completely heartless when it comes to her enemies lives believing they are nothing but trash and insignificant lives that no one would miss, so she reaps their lives from existence thus murdering them without any hesitation or care for the consequences in her actions. Noel while a Mix of Emotionless and Cruel-Arrogant-Insanity. She loves her Husband with a Burning passion willing to do anything for him whether it be to kill all of mankind, destroy a village, frame someone for murder, have sex with him, or help him with some other task she will do it because of how much she loves him, she cares for him more then life itself and will not stop from doing so. She hates it when people pick on her because of it but still is not afraid of loving him. She also cares deeply for her children but loves them not as much as their father but still cares deeply for them. Information Noel was born on December 25, 2194, by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12". She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar and Claire Vermillion (according to the BlazBlue Material Collection). The Vermillion family was once a noble one, but the head of the family, Edgar Vermillion, originally lacked an heir before he adopted Noel and, after heavily criticizing the Librarium, the Vermillions lost their aristocratic rights and their family was sentenced to relegation from the NOL. While living in the Vermillion household, Noel obtained her Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk, after being attacked by a monster in a forest. A few years after her adoption, she found out about the upcoming banishment of the Vermillion household from the NOL and, concerned for the Vermillion family's future, decided to take the entrance exam for the Military Academy in Torifune. Even though her physical and academic results weren't very high, her synchronization rates with the Armagus were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in year AD 2196. In the Military Academy, she became friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, and Carl Clover. Jin Kisaragi, however, treated her like dirt (to put it mildly), due to her resemblance to his sister. Six months before her graduation and shortly after Jin's promotion to a major and commander of the 4th division, Noel was given an offer to immediately join the army as a lieutenant in the 4th division of the Praetorian Guard. She should officially only be Jin's secretary, but in reality she would actually be a special solo soldier tasked mainly with intelligence and assassination. In return, the Vermillions' reputation and rights would be restored. Noel accepted the offer for the sake of her family. Afterwards, she was assigned in year AD 2198 as Jin's direct subordinate, though he still treated her just as poorly, if not worse. When Jin abandoned his post to pursue Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel was assigned to bring back Jin to his post, with explicit instructions not to engage Ragna, should she encounter the criminal. Noel doesn't remember her past life as Mu-12, the previous Saya replica before Nu-13. They both share the same voice, face, and memories of Saya. Since she was the only survivor of the burning field of Ikaruga, she is the "Eye of the Azure", the true possessor of the Azure. Her weakness is her family, as well as anything and everything cute, stuffed animals in particular. In one of her Alternate Endings during the story of Calamity Trigger, she agreed to be dressed up by Litchi Faye-Ling in exchange for petting Litchi's panda. In the same ending, Bang Shishigami mistook Noel for a boy, and referred to her as "young man" because of her lack of bosoms. She has a complex about this; all her victories against Litchi seem hollow since, regardless of the outcome, the doctor still beats Noel out in cup size, though Noel never states this outright. Calamity Trigger After Jin had abandoned his post, Noel was assigned a new mission to bring him back and not engage with Ragna the Bloodedge; however, as soon as she was dropped off in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi right after meeting up with Hazama (who was 'assigned' to help her), she was attacked by Carl Clover after she refused to give him valuable information on Ragna. Hazama disappeared to NOL headquarters, where he would later kill the NOL officers that were situated there to help him smelt Noel, and Noel had wandered around Orient Town, thinking about her days at the Academy. She later bumped into Tager and the two engaged into a duel because Sector Seven shouldn't be in Kagutsuchi at the current time. After triumphing over Tager, she eventually wandered off again and ended up in Ronin-Gai, where Bang Shishigami confronted her because of the injuries Carl had sustained when fighting Noel. After being verbally abused by Bang several times, they fought and Bang fell to her power. She was later able to find her way back to the NOL headquarters and met with Hazama. ]] After pondering why the headquarters was empty, she finds Jin unconscious after his battle with Ragna, and decides to chase after him despite Hazama's warnings. After standing at the Sheol Gates, Noel sees memories of her and of an unknown person's past and gets confused. There, she has an encounter with Nu-13. Due to unknown reasons, Noel loses control of her body which acts like a machine, just like Nu. She is then forced to fight Nu, but cannot defeat her. Right before her death blow, Ragna intervenes and saves her, but can't defeat Nu, either. Noel then saves Ragna from being taken by Nu, who wanted to fuse and jump into the Cauldron with him. After the incident, she and Jin are targeted for assassination by the NOL. Continuum Shift After the incident at the NOL branch, Noel travels with Ragna for a bit, though he later demands that she leave, upsetting her. She runs into Makoto shortly thereafter, and tells her everything that happened. Makoto relays her suspicions of Hazama, saying she doesn't know what he is thinking. They part ways and Noel sees a severely wounded Carl who she tries to help, but is interrupted by Bang who, once again, jumps to the wrong conclusion. After calming him down, Noel asks Bang to look after Carl as she had more important things to attend to. Noel meets up with Tager and manages to defend herself, fleeing in the process from him. However, she then runs into Relius Clover who attempts to capture her, though Rachel intervenes before Relius can order Ignis to attack. She's cared for by Jubei momentarily, who manages to console her frantic mind. Noel, her head finally clear, goes to the NOL and runs into her friend, Tsubaki, who was ordered to kill her. After the fight, the two friends decide to leave each other be for the moment, neither having the heart to fight, let alone kill one another. She finally meets with Hazama, who tells Noel her true origins and nature, calling her a puppet and inhuman. This causes her emotions to run wild, in turn causing Bolverk to go haywire and allowing Hazama the opportunity smelt her in the Cauldron. She ascends as Mu-12, full of hate for the world, and is ordered by Hazama to destroy the Master Unit Amaterasu. She manages to fight off both Hakumen and Jin before Ragna arrives and breaks her free of her current mindset by waking her consciousness, though in the process, Ragna's left arm is destroyed. In the wake of the battle, Noel, at last, learns that Jin and Ragna are brothers and that their sister is the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, who is the boss of Hazama and Relius Clover, as well as an apparently brainwashed Tsubaki. She leaves Kagutsuchi with Tager and Makoto (recently defected from the NOL). Jubei said that he has managed to hide her parents in a safe location, and that they told her to fight the Librarium. Chronophantasma Noel has fled to the land of Ikaruga in order to save her friend Tsubaki Yayoi, who has been brainwashed by the Sealed Weapon Izayoi, and to obtain “power”, Noel faces her “self”. Beyond Light and Darkness History a few years after the events of Chronophantasma, Noel meets the Dark Emperor falling instantly in love with him. She asks him what he wants and he tells her, he wants her in his evil army, much to Noel's shock she wasn't sure what to do whether to join him or arrest him. In the End Noel chose to join him and become on of his many wives, much to her delight. 300 years passed and Noel slowly become a mix of her Mu-12 and Noel Personalities. Even though her Noel personality became a bit more cruel and arrogant over the past 300 years, she was now officially one of Terrantos's wives and a Mother to seven of Children who she cared for dearly. 500 years passed after her meeting Terrantos, she was now one of his Lovers and helpers within his lab which she agreed to do so, by using her blood to help him figure out things, many years after this Noel was ready for the war to begin and knew exactly what she could do to help her husband. Rise of Vaati Arc Noel talks behind Vaati's back when she learns of him losing to Pandora. Wives of Terrantos Arc Powers & Abilities Noel appears to be a professional gunslinger, effectively wielding the Nox Nyctores, Bolverk with incredible effectiveness under the Drive, Chain Revolver. Bolverk appears as a pair of large-barrel handguns, though it can take on other forms. Her style of fighting is a direct reference to the fictional fighting style known as 'gunkata', in which the practitioner uses stylized moves using firearms with the conclusion of the battle involving clashing the hammers together. Unfortunately, the Bolverk is Noel's only mean of offense, becoming utterly helpless when stripped of it. Being the true successor of the Azure and the perfect Murakumo Unit, Noel can assume a stronger form and persona known as Mu-12. Being awakened as "the Eye of the Azure" in Continuum Shift, Noel has gained the ability to see the distant and recent memories of people she touches, as seen with Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi and Lambda-11. In Continuum Shift, she has some new moves. Also, her aura during Chain Revolver is now colored black, the color of Ragna's Blood Kain (it was originally colored green in CT). As Mu-12, she is a very deadly opponent on the battlefield. As the Kusanagi, the Godslayer, she was designed for the sole purpose of destroying the Amaterasu Unit. When fusing with the true Azure, she dons an advanced version of the armor worn by Nu and Lambda. Like them, she has the ability to hover and fly through the air, and can use the disembodied swords behind her to attack and defend herself. She is also able to conjure up an energy barrier by forming the blades into a rhombus-like formation. Mu possesses spatial related powers, preemptively striking opponents by opening wormholes and stabbing her weapons through to the other side and attack them at a distance. Mu's Drive is Steins Gunner, which involves Mu displacing floating units across the battlefield. These units come in three types depending on the number of blocks, which open up several offensive options, mostly in attacking the opponent from all angles and even reflecting off of each other in order to disorient the opponent's focus. These units will fire a beam of energy when initially deployed, but Mu can fire her own beams into these units to maximize their potency. IN BLAD She gains Powers thanks to her Husband, due to being given the power over Chaos. Category:Characters Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:BlazBlue